


Patience, Elder Price

by IGottafeeling



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottafeeling/pseuds/IGottafeeling
Summary: Kevin Price is a kinky little shit
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Kudos: 68





	Patience, Elder Price

The discovery that Kevin Price was a kinky little shit was not an unpleasant one for Connor McKinley. It was a shock, certainly, but it hadn’t been bad. In fact, it had led to some very memorable situations for the couple; Kevin’s imagination coupled with Connor’s willingness to do anything once his boyfriend had batted his eyelashes at him a few times was the perfect recipe. They had tried everything from rope to chain to gags to whips to  _ don’t you dare come, Kevin  _ to  _ how long can you cope with this vibrator, sweetie?  _ and a whole lot of roleplaying. 

And Connor liked the roleplaying, most of the time. The only thing he wasn’t too sure of was the Mormon roleplay that Kevin was surprisingly eager to try. They sat together on the bed, one of his old uniforms laid out on the bed. 

“Why do you want to do this, Kev?” Connor asked exasperatedly. 

“Because it’s hot?” Kevin said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “and like an act of rebellion, isn’t it?”

“We don’t have to rebel against the Church anymore,” 

“No, but it’s still hot, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Connor said, “I just...I don’t have the happiest of memories with this uniform,”

“Neither do I,” Kevin admitted, “so let’s make better ones!  _ Sexier  _ ones,” 

“‘ _ Sexy _ ’ does not come to mind when I think of the LDS church,” 

“But ‘sexy’ comes to mind when you think of me, doesn’t it?” Kevin said, “So let’s merge the two!”

And then Kevin gives him that  _ look,  _ and Connor doesn’t know how to describe it; his eyes are wide in faux innocence and his lips are curled up into the smallest of smiles and he can’t say no. 

“Fine,” Connor huffed, “When I get home from work, we can do it,” 

“ _ Yay! _ ” Kevin beamed, leaning forward to kiss him, “Have a good shift,”

His shift passed slowly, and all he could think about was Kevin. He dragged his feet around the shop floor, struggling to pretend to be interested in whatever it was customers were saying because all he could think about was that stupid missionary uniform that he had never found particularly attractive. 

Finally, his shift ended and he clocked out quicker than he ever had done before. He all but ran back to their apartment before smoothing his hair down and checking his reflection in his phone's camera. 

“I’m home!” Connor shouted, heart beating faster than usual, “Kev?” 

“Bedroom!” Kevin shouted back, “How was your day?” 

“Ugh, fine. I couldn’t stop thinking about -  _ oh, god _ ,” 

Kevin was stood in the middle of their bedroom in full uniform, hands clasped behind his back and chest puffed out. His hair was perfectly neat, and Connor wanted nothing more than to mess it up. Connor wasn’t entirely sure how he had never found missionaries sexy until this point. 

“Kevin...” Connor groaned. 

“Yes, Elder McKinley?” he asked sweetly, sounding exactly like he used to when they were back in Uganda, “do you need me to help you with something?” his eyes dropped down to Connor’s crotch, and his pants were feeling a lot tighter than they had been before he’d walked into the bedroom. 

Connor crossed the room in three strides and had Kevin with his back against the wall, his fingers digging into his hips. He smirked when Kevin gasped into the kiss and dropped his lips to his neck. He bit down, perhaps harder than he would usually, but there really was something about seeing Kevin like this that sent him wild. He pressed into his boyfriend, accidentally-on-purpose leaning his knee against Kevin’s crotch. 

“ _ H-Heck _ ,” Kevin mumbled into Connor’s shoulder, and he felt his dick twitch at the sound, “Oh, gosh - Elder McKinley -” he broke off into a groan when Connor replaced his knee with a hand, “Oh,  _ frick _ ,” 

Connor laughed and leaned up to kiss Kevin, his hands migrating to his ass and squeezing. Kevin whined and dropped his head back to Connor’s shoulder, hands scrabbling at the back of his shirt. 

“On your knees, Elder,” Connor whispered in his ear. 

Kevin squeaked -  _ squeaked! -  _ and lowered himself to his knees, hands going straight to Connor’s fly. He paused until Connor gave him the go ahead and he very quickly unzipped his fly and tugged his jeans down - with some difficulty thanks to them being rather tight. 

“Don’t complain about my jeans,” Connor said, because he could practically see the thought forming in Kevin’s mind. 

“It’s like they’re superglued to you,” Kevin muttered, still tugging them down, “It’s like you don’t want me to suck your dick,”

“Believe me, I do,” 

Connor groaned when Kevin finally managed to pull his jeans down and had taken his already leaking cock in his hands. Connor tangled his hands in Kevin’s hair as he licked a stripe up the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Connor hissed when Kevin wrapped his lips around the head and bobbed his head a few times,. 

Kevin licked the head once more before pulling up and looking up at him with wide eyes that almost made him melt. 

“Am I doing this right, Elder McKinley?” 

“Fuck. Yes. Carry on,” 

Kevin grinned and then took him all the way down, hollowing his cheeks and bringing his hand up to play with his balls. When he and Kevin had first started fooling around, he had found watching him give him head too embarrassing. Now, it was nothing short of intoxicating - the way his pupils became blown with lust and a pretty blush painted his cheeks and his lips shone with a mixture of spit and come. He was probably meant to find it disgusting, but ‘disgusting’ was not a word that could be applied to Kevin Price. 

Connor frowned when Kevin’s other hand left it’s place around his dick and went to his own belt buckle. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, nudging it away with his foot, “not yet, Elder Price,” 

Kevin glared up at him before carrying on, bobbing his head and fisting all his mouth couldn’t reach. And Connor thought that it was quite a talent, being able to glare so fiercely whilst there was a dick in his mouth. And he might have told his boyfriend this if it weren’t for the fact that he was also quite talented at giving head and Connor found it quite difficult to speak. 

“Oh, god, I’m gonna - oh, Elder-” 

Connor pulled away, panting heavily and looked down at his boyfriend. The sight almost made him come on the spot; his hair had been messed up thanks to Connor’s constant tugging, and there was cum dripping down his chin and onto his tie. Connor recognised the tie as the one Kevin had worn when they had had their first, very innocent kiss and wondered how that Elder Price and Elder McKinley would react to this situation. 

“Bed,” Connor gasped, pulling Kevin to his feet, “Now. On the bed. Now.” 

Kevin grinned as he laid down on the bed and Connor took a moment to admire his boyfriend; the cum on his tie, the obvious bulge in his pants and the way he was writhing around on the bed silently asking for Connor to do something. 

“What?” Kevin asked, an impatient note in his tone. 

Connor shook his head and clambered on top of him, “Nothing. You just look good.” 

“Just hurry up and touch me,” 

“ _ Thou didst bear all these things with patience,”  _ Connor murmured, leaning down to kiss his neck again. 

“Don’t quote the Book of Mormon at me when we’re having sex,” 

Connor smirked and pulled his t-shirt over his head before untying his tie and throwing it to the side. Kevin groaned and bucked his hips up. Connor simply moved so that he was on his knees and not touching Kevin at all. 

“ _ Whyyyyy? _ ” Kevin whined, grabbing Connor by the hips and trying to get him to sit back down, “Elder McKinley, this isn’t  _ fair _ ,” 

Connor remained silent, just because he knew that it would annoy him, and dedicated his time to unbuttoning his shirt as slowly as possible. Kevin grunted and grabbed Connor by the hips, trying to pull him back down to him. But after one warning look from him, Kevin dropped his hands back to the bed. 

“Mhmm, no temple garments, Elder Price?” Connor asked, trailing a finger up and down his chest before circling a nipple, “that’s against the rules, is it not?”

“S-Sorry, Eld- _ ah _ -Elder McKinley,” Kevin gasped when Connor suddenly pinched his nipple, “I’ll make it up to you,” 

Connor beamed and ran a hand through his hair, “Yes, you will, won’t you?”

Kevin nodded enthusiastically, “Y-Yes, anything,” he broke off into another moan when Connor leant down to roll his tongue around one of his nipples, careful not to grind down onto him. 

“No more teasing,” Kevin moaned, “it’s not fair,” 

Connor moved to straddle him again. He sat right on top of his bulge and slowly rocked himself backwards and forwards. Kevin yelped and gripped onto Connor’s hips, throwing head back onto the pillows behind him. 

“ _ Oh,  _ Elder McKinley, properly. Touch me - touch me properly,” 

“Patience, Elder Price,” Connor whispered. 

“ _ Nooo _ , I don’t wanna - don’t wanna be patient,” 

Connor leaned down to kiss him, this new angle meaning that when he ground his hips, their dicks rubbed against each other. Kevin whined into the kiss, bucking his hips and Connor knew what he was asking for. 

He began kissing down Kevin’s body. Only, when he got down to the place where he knew Kevin needed him most, he didn’t unbuckle his trousers, didn’t even unbuckle his  _ belt.  _ He simply nuzzled his face into his crotch, mouthing along the outline of his dick. 

“No more teasing,” Kevin pleaded, “Please, please!”

“Oh, Elder, that’s all you had to say. You just needed to say please. Good Mormons have good manners, don’t they?” he said, unbuckling his trousers. 

Within seconds, Kevin was a writhing, moaning mess beneath Connor. He gripped onto Connor’s hair, gasping out an endless cascade of, “oh, Elder McKinley that feels so - that feels so good. P-Please, more - oh, yes, just like - ah - just like that.”

“Elder, I’m going to - I think I’m going to - “

Connor pulled off before Kevin could finish, smirking when Kevin groaned and lay bonelessly on the bed. Connor rolled his shoulders a few time before gently pulling Kevin’s trousers all the way down. 

“Can you roll onto your front for me, sweetie?” Connor whispered. 

Kevin grunted in response and lazily rolled onto his stomach, his legs falling apart. Connor smiled at the sight and leaned forward, kissing down his back. 

“ _ Ah!”  _ Kevin yelped when Connor bit down onto his ass cheek, “Since when was that a thing?” 

“Did you like it?” 

“...yes,” 

“So did I,” Connor said before doing it again. 

“ _ Augh _ , gosh - Elder McKinley, can you - I want -”

“Use your words, Elder,” Connor whispered into his ear, “What do you want?”

Kevin whimpered and buried his face into the pillow in front of him. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he groaned. 

“I don’t know what you want,” Connor said in an annoying sing-song voice. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Kevin gasped out, arching his back and pushing his ass towards Connor, “Elder McKinley, please,” 

“There’s that magic word again,” Connor said, reaching behind him and grabbing the bottle of lube. 

Prepping Kevin was always one of his favourite parts of sex, and he might have enjoyed it more than what came after. There was just something so beautiful about the way Kevin responded to his fingers with tiny mewls and whimpers, breathily begging for more. But there was nothing quite as amazing as how he reacted when Connor’s fingers brushed against his prostate for the first time; his entire body would jolt and he’d push towards Connor, wriggling his hips and making the most beautiful sounds. 

“Elder McKinley, please,” Kevin said, looking at him from over his shoulder, “Please, I’m ready. I’m ready. I’m ready,” 

Connor happily complied, covering himself in lube and holding onto Kevin’s hips as he slid in. When he was all the way in, he stopped for a moment under the pretence of giving Kevin time to get used to him - really, he just liked it when Kevin got impatient and started moving his hips for him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m gonna - Elder McKinley, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna -  _ no! _ ”

Connor pulled out of him and watched as Kevin collapsed onto his side, looking absolutely furious. Connor winked at him and lay down beside him. 

“If you wanna come, you’re gonna have to do it yourself, Elder,” 

“What?”

“Do it yourself,” Connor repeated, patting his lap. 

“You have no regard for my thighs,” Kevin said, shuffling over to him. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t-“

“I never said I didn’t want to,” Kevin said, swinging his leg over Connor. 

“Don’t complain then,” Connor muttered, holding him steady as he sank down on his dick, “You OK?” 

Kevin whimpered and nodded, slowly starting to move up and down. He jutted his hips towards Connor who understood what he was asking for immediately. He wrapped his hand around Kevin’s dick and started pumping it.

“ _ F-Fuck,”  _ Kevin moaned, speeding up, “ _ Ah _ , god - I’m gonna - keep on going, keep on going,” 

“Come for me, Elder Price,” 

Kevin whimpered and his body jerked forward onto Connor as he finished, spraying them both with come. 

“Hey, wait, don’t - don’t stop yet,” Connor groaned, realising that the timing had not at all worked out in his favour, “Carry on - carry on moving,”

“What was that, Elder McKinley?” Kevin asked. 

“Don’t start - just - you need to move,” 

“Patience, Elder McKinley,” Kevin said, climbing off of him. 

Connor glared and his hand immediately went to his dick, deciding to just get himself off, but Kevin grabbed his wrists in his hands. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Elder McKinley,” 

It wasn’t often that they did it like this. Usually, Connor was the dominant one but every now and then, the tables would turn and it would send Connor crazy. 

“Elder, I need to come. Let me come,” Connor begged, whimpering when Kevin ran his hands over his nipples, “Please, Elder Price,” 

“Ah,” Kevin said, “There’s that magic word,” 

It only took a few strokes of Kevin’s hands for him to finish. He came with a groan, stars bursting before his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ,” Connor said. 

“Jesus Christ, indeed,” Kevin said, flopping down onto the bed next to him, “My ass cheek is hurting. Not my actual ass. Just the cheek,” 

Connor grimaced, “Sorry.” 

“No, I liked it. It was hot,” he rested his head on Connor’s shoulder, “You’re hot,” 

“I need a shower,” Connor yawned. 

“Round 2 in the shower?”

Connor grinned, “Round 2 in the shower,” 


End file.
